The Truth about Ranma
by I'm the Cat's Meow
Summary: Ranma's been hiding something, but what? And with all craziness in his life how'd he manage to do that...


**There's something special about Ranma, very special. Had he been raised by ANYONE other than Genma, they would have easily perceived and been glad for this fact. But this is Genma we're talking about here. A lazy hypocritical panda with no sense of morality or honor, and such a diluted sense of his own awesomeness and entitlement, that it's been speculated that he and the Kuno's have the same ancestor. So really it's no surprise that, while Genma recognizes his son's martial arts abilities (though he still refuses to admit Ranma is better than him). He's completely ignorant of Ranma's intellect. And during his stay in Nerima, Ranma had become so accustomed to hiding just how smart he really was (and how powerful a martial artist he was) , that no one suspected him of being anything more than a dumb jock with a prodigal martial arts learning curve, but hopelessly lacking any other form of intelligence. After Saffron the other Neriman martial artists were beginning to have an inkling of an idea as to Ranma's true strength.**

Mousse wasn't aware of what truly happened at Jusendo and Phoenix mountain. He knew of a fight, and that Ranma had been victorious as was usual. But the particulars of the fight, such as who Ranma was fighting, we're kept from him by Cologne for fear of how he'd take the information. It wasn't until a week after the failed wedding that Mousse came to know the truth.

In a twisted sense of irony it was from Shampoo that he heard the news. She told it to him in that terrible Japanese that, though he'd never admit it, was beginning to wear on his nerves. After two whole years in Japan you'd think she'd at least have gained an even slightly less obnoxious speech pattern and accent. But Shampoo and he were destined to be together and despite all her failings he loved her and trusted her. So when Shampoo began to brag of the unnaturally powerful deeds of the Saotome wretch, what choice did he have except to believe.

And so here Mousse sits, softly crying beneath the bridge often frequented by Ranma when he was having even crazier fiancé problems than usual.

Which is why it's no surprise that our pigtailed martial artist is walking along fence tops to his favored underpass. He had sensed a Ryoga-level amount of depression coming from the bridge, and it took a couple moments of concentration before he realized it was actually Mousse there. Wondering what could have upset the male amazon so much, he had set of at a brisk walk along the fences from his rooftop perch atop the Tendo dojo.

"Hey Mousse, what's wrong with ya? For a second I thought you were Ryoga with all the depression ki you're given off."

Surprised by Ranma's abrupt entrance Mousse stared dumbly up at him, tears in his eyes. He sniffed clearing the cobwebs from his mind and put on his glasses, on seeing the main cause of all his pain, he was filled with rage. He lashed out in a crazed fury at the pigtailed martial artist, throwing everything he had into his attack. Ranma being used to sudden attacks wasn't that fazed, he just continued dodging like normal swaying in and out of chains, knives, kicks and punches. His lithe body the envy of every dancer.

'Wonder what's going on with Mousse right now? He's never been this mad before...'

As Ranma wracked his brain for the cause of Mousse's depression, he caught the beginning of Mousse's rant. (At this time Ranma'd become so used to people shouting the same thing over and over at him as they fought that he just tunes them out. But this time the rant was different)

"Three thousand years! Three THOUSAND YEARS! The entire amazon tribe has been trying to kill Saffron. An even at our strongest, with tens of thousands of amazons, all trained martial artists the weakest of whom could have given Akane a run for her money, we were defeated by the Phoenix king!

But you! You did what three thousand years of amazons couldn't. And you're what seventeen years old? What are you!? Who are you!?What hope do I have of winning Shampoo from the likes of you!? Are you even human?! You can't be! You're a monster! That's what you are! A MONSTER! You must be! You must..."

At Mousse's accusations Ranma's blood ran cold, and for the first time ever, he was caught completely unaware during a fight and was unable to dodge Mousse's next blow.

Mousse had taken a giant European broadsword from subspace and swung it at Ranma with all his might.

Shaking his head to collect his thoughts, Ranma saw the sword and sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge. He wasn't afraid of dying. Something like this wouldn't kill him, although it'd easily slice through Ryoga even with his bukusai tenketsu training. No, he was afraid of the repercussions of his surviving this. He'd had no intention of confirming Mousse's accusation any more than he already had with his exploits in Jusendo.

The blade sliced easily through his red silk shirt and slammed into his torso with all the force Mousse could muster. Upon impact the sword began vibrating from the force and keened sharply. Mousse dropped the sword in shock, but his entire body still shook from the impact.

Ranma shook his head as he took his shirt off and began examining the cut in it. "at least it's clean this time. I feel bad having Kasumi mending my shirts all the time."

Mousse, after finally recovering from the painful vibrations looked to his broadsword which, still vibrating, shattered into pieces. Shocked he turned back towards Ranma and stared. Not a scratch, not so much as a mark marred his skin. Blinking several times Mousse noticed something else odd about the pigtailed martial artist. Mousse had seen Ranma shirtless plenty of times at the public bathhouse abd when he'd ambushed ranma while he was changing or in the bathroom to know what he looked like (he was an equal opportunity ambusher. He had to compete with Ryoga and Kuno and whoever else decided to show up to kill Ranma or collect on one of Genma's debts.) . Thin and lithe like a cat with whipcord muscles that where obviously there, yet not obtrusively so. But staring at him now he couldn't help but gaze at the prominent six pack and obliques, the well defined pectorals, his biceps had a thin vein running through them and were at least a couple times bigger than what he'd remembered them being.

"Wha ... Wha ... How!? "

"ehehe... Umm I can explain if you'll let me..."

As Ranma spoke he scratched the back if his head in embarrassment causing his bicep to harden and bulge considerably.


End file.
